


Translation of “ 陷阱”

by RykerEngineering



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RykerEngineering/pseuds/RykerEngineering
Summary: Just a translation of “ 陷阱”
Relationships: Ana Bray/Elsie Bray
Kudos: 1





	Translation of “ 陷阱”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [陷阱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795547) by [SugarFreeCroissants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants). 



"Are you ready, I don't know what's inside." 

Elsie said to her standing at the door of the cellar. They were on the way to the Deep Stone Cellar, which was asked by Ana. Although Elsie rejected her many times in the middle, she still compromised, especially when a guardian passed by while they were arguing and told Elsie that there were other guardians who had returned from the cellar safely.

Elsie was talking about what she had investigated recently, and Ana followed, chatting with her and watching her surroundings. "The architecture and research here are so perfect." She breathed out softly. Elsie paused briefly, and Ana asked her what was going on. Elsie shook her head, said it was nothing, and led her to move on.

The two talked so much that they didn't notice a group of fallen people who suddenly appeared from a corner. Ana noticed it first, because Elsie was looking down at the investigation report in her hand. She slammed the knife into the neck of the fallen pikeman who leaped forward and threw him away. But Elsie obviously didn't have time to solve so many fallen people in a short time. She rolled around on the ground and killed the one closest to her, and more fallen people rushed up. Ana watched as a string of grenade fell on Elsie’s feet, she rushed forward without even thinking about it, and blasted a depraved person on her face with a hand cannon, and grabbed Elsie and pushed her to the side After the bunker. Elsie was pressed between the bunker and her body by her, and the dust raised by the explosion of the grenade made her see nothing for a while.  
  


This shouldn't be the case. Ana thought, especially in the smoke and dust, she watched Elsie curl up subconsciously in the space supported by her arms and the bunker next to her, their bodies almost next to each other. Ana could feel the temperature of the body passing along the part where they were next to each other, causing her to be confused for a while. She wanted to just leaned down to hug her sister tightly, buried her face in the other’s neck, and kissed her face and neck that Xiao had thought about for a long time, but the rubble hit her back and the fallen bullets made her Sober instantly.

They stayed together for a short time. After the battle, Elsie hurriedly put away her weapons, her clothes were covered with dust, but she ran to check Ana's condition first. Elsie grabbed Ana's arm and hand, looked at her tattered armor and cloak, and saw the bleeding wound on Ana's arm.

"You are injured, I shouldn't have brought you here." Elsie said. Ana quickly explained that it was because she hadn’t seen Elsie for a long time and was too fascinated to talk, and she would not be so careless next time. Her cleverness came out to repair Ana’s wounds, and Elsie glanced at her cleverness. , Said nothing.

It was almost early in the morning when I returned, and Europa blew a strong wind again, and Ana's sparrow was swaying on the road. I couldn't see the road and couldn't hear Elsie's voice. They can only talk by radio. Elsie said that she was on Europa with some EXOs very early. It was also in such a bad weather. They all took weapons and prepared to leave this ghost place together, but—

There is no sound from the radio here. Ana looked around, but the blizzard was so big that she could only see white snowflakes through the helmet.

Ana stayed in the camp in the middle of the night. Elsie urged her to return to the holy city at first, but Europa was some distance away from the holy city. It would take at least half a day. Ana said she didn’t want to be on the way in the middle of the night. Begged Elsie to agree to her stay here for one night. Elsie can't help it, just like Ana and her acting like a baby before, she has no reason to refuse.

She watched Elsie take off the old coat outside, sort the papers on the table, and then lay down on the small bed next to her, turning off the light, and the room was plunged into darkness. Ana had no experience of vigil, nor had she rested in the same room with Elsie. In the early days, when she was still living with her father, mother, and Elsie, she and Elsie were doing some research in the laboratory alone. Sometimes Elsie would come to her and urge her to go to bed, or drag Ana out of the research room. Elsie would not leave until she returned to her room. The feeling of staying with her family was strange to her, as if it had happened decades ago, but she yearned for it.

In fact, Anna secretly came to Europa to look for Elsie many times, but she didn’t dare to wander around outside during the day. She was afraid of bumping into a guardian who knew her. They might go to Elsie next time. Tell her that your sister came to Europa before. She didn't want to show herself, nor did she want a third person to know about it.  
  


She went to the meeting point where Elsie first contacted her by herself before. The light was dark there, and Ana fumbled for a while to find the switch. Everything inside was as old, including the research report and equipment left by Clovis. She sat on the table where Elsie was waiting for her at the beginning, and sat for a while, until her cleverness told him that other guardians seemed to be coming, and she hurriedly got up and left as if she had just woke up in a dream.

Ana lowered her head, remembering the warm touch of Elsie's arm and wrist in the cellar today. She looked at Elsie's hands in the dark, imagining the hands on her shoulders or hugging her neck. Her eyes fell on EXO's thin neck and shoulders, as well as the other's thin and powerful waist, and imagined her touching that area in person. She felt that she was hard. For this reason, Ana clamped her leg in the quiet room and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She didn’t want Elsie to know that she was watching her relatives sleep. The pervert that can harden.

But the fact is that she is now staring at Elsie lying on her side, her unsuspecting cock is in pain, the blizzard outside has not stopped, and the whistling wind has covered her low breathing. I hope so, Ana thought. She stretched a hand into her trousers to hold her second child and moved slowly. The nervous atmosphere did not dare to come out. Sweat slipped from her forehead and tip of her nose, dripping into her collar.

She could imagine Elsie's powerful and slender waist trembling in her hand during the fight. Elsie was holding her shawl, she leaned forward, bit EXO's lips, and slipped in and licked her with her tongue. Elsie licked her voice, gasping intermittently, unable to speak a complete sentence. hurry up. Elsie put her arms around the back of her head and screamed, her body leaning back uncontrollably—

Ana shot her whole body trembling in her palm, she was dizzy for a while before she slowly found her breath. She looked at Elsie's quiet back, stood up and fled away.

They are standing at the door of the cellar.

Just like last time, they also came here last time. It’s just that the last time was earlier, much earlier. The last time Ana walked forward holding her arm, her affection made her feel uncomfortable for a while. She felt that she hadn't been so close to another person for hundreds of years, and her heart was shaking when she was close.

The trip to the cellar was not so smooth this time, at least because she was not careful enough. They fought hard with a team of fallen men in the cellar-until Anna lunged at her, she held her in her arms and rolled to the back of the building to avoid the grenades that were about to detonate. She hugged her very hard, lay her body between the rubble and her, Elsie could feel the soft and hot human body pressing her firmly, Ana's hand was holding her shoulder and the legs of the two Overlapping together, her dark hair fell on Elsie's face, making her forget how to breathe for a while.

"Ana..." She called her, but was overwhelmed by the explosion. She looked at Anna's lips close at hand, a little dry, and there was dust on her face. She wanted to kiss her face like this, and put everything she wanted to say to Ana into this kiss. But Ana immediately stood up again and drew out the gun to kill the remaining fallen ones. After confirming that there were no enemies at the scene, Elsie ran over to check her injuries. She said you were hurt, but Ana smiled at her and said it didn't matter.

Just like last time.

Ana insisted on staying in the camp that night, but Elsie couldn't help her and could only compromise. He deliberately left his back to the opponent when he lay down. She would not do this in the past. She would face the door, just like many nights before, paying attention to the movement outside to prevent the enemy from coming in suddenly. .

Elsie didn't know if Ana was looking at her in the dark, or if she had fallen asleep on the floor she had laid. She fell asleep rarely that night, but she had a restless dream. The human with brown eyes in the dream lay under her, her black hair in her palm, and her soft bulging chest pressed against Elsie, as Elsie was stroking her hand and gasping quickly. The other party's hands lovingly hugged her shoulders and slid down again, stroking EXO's waist and hips, touching her wet legs. Elsie, Elsie. The man murmured, and his voice gradually blurred.

When Elsie woke up, Ana had already left.

-

Now Ana was sitting across from her, very close to her in a crowd of noisy people. With her knees next to hers, Ana put a hand on Elsie's knee, leaned forward slightly, and stared at her tightly with brown eyes.

This shouldn't be the case, Elsie thought, she sat down on the sofa again, trying to avoid the human palms covering her knees. "What did you do in the end?" Ana asked her after pursuing her. Elsie quickly searched in her brain for words that could be explained at the moment, and gave a general description of the situation, but in fact she couldn't tell how many times she did and which timeline she did.

Earlier tonight, Ana ran to Europa to find her. She was sitting by the bed and fiddling with the papers on the table. Ana did not tell her that she was coming, so when Elsie came in eagerly Shocked. Ana said let's go to the holy city. Tonight, many guardians invited her to go to a bar with her, but Ana wanted to be with her. "You know I don't go to such occasions." Elsie fiddled with the parts in her hand, watching Ana, whose cloak and scarf were blown away, was patting the snowflakes off her body. Ana took her hand and said, let's go, it's a rare opportunity, she hasn't even received invitations from other guardians several times.

Elsie almost forgot the last time she spent with her family. When was the last time? The family dinner, or they were in the laboratory, or she discovered that Ana was secretly doing research, and then gave the prototype of the Polestar long spear to Ana, and then went to see Ana every night. Ana almost forgot to eat and sleep at that time, and Elsie went to see her in the middle of the night, knocked on the brightly lit laboratory, and urged Ana to go to rest quickly.

They walked into the noisy bar, which was an ordinary bar in the holy city, but there were many guardians and other ordinary people gathered tonight. They squatted around a few tables to play some card games, or they were drinking and punching. Ana took Elsie's hand, walked through the crowd, and walked to the bar.

Elsie’s gaze fell on the arm where Ana was holding her, remembering that she accidentally injured Ana who came to her in the middle of the night in other timelines. She said you were injured, but Ana insisted that it didn’t matter. But at that time, they all had no light energy, and it was impossible for them to heal by themselves in a short time. But she did not bandage her, nor did she immediately agree to her request to go to Rasputin. Until Ana's voice interrupted her, she tugged her hand and asked what you would like to drink.

"Is there any difference between me before and now?" Ana asked, and Elsie said there was no difference, except that the content of the other timeline was completely different. Ana took up Elsie's nowhere to put his hand again, as if deliberately ignoring her inexplicable tension. She did not continue to question, Elsie exhaled in her heart.

She didn’t want Ana to know the specific details before the end of the other timeline. For example, she knew she was going to fail, so she kissed Ana on the forehead before restarting, or she grabbed Ana and tried to stab her with a dagger to kiss her. Turning the blade towards her before the palm of her hand was about to be cut by the blade, she pressed against the cold human face, although Ana in the next timeline would not know this.

Elsie lowered her eyes and watched Ana holding her wrist, playing with EXO's metal fingers. Ana said, "I miss you when you were very young, but you were still human hands, but now these are very soft." Elsie responded with a tone of voice, she didn't know what to say to enliven the rigid atmosphere. . There were other guardians passing by and greeted them, as well as a few people Elsie knew who often went to Europa to look for her. She vacated the hand that was not held by Ana and waved to them, and then asked Ana, "So you called me to take the opportunity to ask me what happened before?"

"No, I just want to call you out to play, but when I remember these things suddenly, I will ask you. Ana stared at her. As soon as her eyes collided with Elsie, she started to feel dizzy. It must be in the bar. The temperature is too high, Elsie thought, but will EXO really faint because of the high room temperature or alcohol? She hasn't tried it.

Elsie moved her gaze away and looked at Ana's lips. The human lips had a moist glow in the dim room because they had just been exposed to alcohol. She remembered the feeling of her kissing these two lips, the coldness, and the unique smell of Ana.

-

Elsie didn’t know how many times she had found Ana secretly. Sometimes she was resting in a makeshift camp with other guardians who had lost light energy. She looked at her from a distance and watched Ana’s trouble. Sleeping face too peaceful. She was thinking in her heart how to contact Ana again. If Ana offered to study Bing Ying with her, how would she refuse, is it the same as last time? Or just agree to her this time, or don't contact her at all this time. She doesn’t know how many more chances there will be to start the next time again, so in the past many times she pressed Ana’s lips, held her wrist with a dagger, said I love you, said I would save you next time , It won't work this time. Ana seemed to wake up for a moment, but the strength to stab her hand was real.

Ana waited for a long time, without getting Elsie’s answer, she leaned closer, put her hand on one of Elsie’s knees, and slowly moved along the lines of the armor on that leg. The scorching temperature from the palm of the human hand made her feel restless. This timeline is so good so far, everything has gone according to her wishes, so she has no chance, nor will it be possible to tell Ana about those other feelings in the future.

She took a deep breath, as if she had made up her mind. EXO's blue eyepiece finally looked at Ana, she kept calm and said to Ana, at the end of a timeline, I kissed you, and I told you that I will save you next time——

Ana stared at her and wanted her to continue talking. But Elsie said that these are not important, because now they are not in these timelines. She looked away, but Ana was still looking at her. The human face was very close, her black hair fell on the side of Elsie's face, and Elsie could feel her wet breath hit her chin. She stood up abruptly and said it was time for her to leave.

Elsie ran out, the air in the middle of the night patted her face coolly, not as cold as Europa, but at least it made her sober. Nothing to explain now can restore the status quo she tried to maintain, maybe she shouldn't agree to Ana coming here. Elsie walked forward quickly, crossing the street with few people, and into the alley. Then came the sound of rapid footsteps behind her, "Elsie!" Ana called from behind.

"Don't torture yourself." Ana caught up and grabbed Elsie by the wrist. Elsie couldn't keep calm, she was short of breath, raised her volume and said, "I didn't torture myself."

Ana let go of her hand and forced her to press against one wall, holding Elsie's face in both hands, and pressing her forehead against her forehead. The two of them were very close, and Ana was short of breath, she really trot all the way to catch up. Elsie looked at the soft cheeks of human beings close at hand, not a few centimeters away from her, and for a moment Elsie thought she was back in those pasts.

Ana stroked her hair tossed by the wind behind her ears, panting and holding her sister's face, the tip of her nose touched the tip of her nose, and she looked at EXO's twinkling eyepieces. "Where did you kiss?" she asked

"What?" Elsie felt a ringing in her ears.

"I asked where you kissed." Ana repeated it again. The soft human chest pressed EXO, and the human hands held her face, making it difficult for her brain to think clearly for a while. "...Forehead." Elsie's voice began to tremble.

So Ana lowered her head and kissed Elsie's forehead. Elsie felt a warm touch on her eyebrows, and she could feel her heart beating wildly under a pile of metal and wires.

"Where else?"

Ana rubbed the tip of EXO's nose, her brown eyes staring at Elsie tightly, not allowing him to dodge a bit. Her sister leaned her back against the wall and pressed her hands restlessly on the wall, as if she was about to collapse.

Elsie was left with nowhere to go by Ana's question. She opened her mouth, saying these words like she was suffering. "...And lips."

Ana turned her head, stroked EXO's lips with her thumb, and finally kissed her. The human lips pressed tightly against Elsie's, and the hot, rapid breathing slipped in along EXO's slightly opened lips. Elsie opened her mouth, and Ana held her head as if she was getting permission and began to kiss her hard.

She pried EXO's lips, licked the opponent's upper jaw and the sound generator, then freed her hand to sneak under her cloak, and touched her body slowly against the cloth, causing her sister to start whimpering and gasping. Elsie was pressed by Ana on the wall, she had to stretch out her hand to hug Ana's shoulders and hug her tighter. She stroked the human neck and the back of the head, messing up her sister's hair.

When Ana's hand touched the root of her leg, she tremblingly clamped her thigh, and was separated by the other party. The human hand reached into her pants, touched the wet and soft root of her leg, and inserted two fingers. With a slow twitch in the soft vagina, Elsie couldn't stand still. Ana supported her with one hand, pressed her lips and said that you were wet, Elsie panted and closed her eyes. Ana leaned in and kissed EXO’s eyes again and told her to open her eyes. At this time Elsie finally begged her not to do it here. EXO’s voice trembled because of the pleasure. If she were a human, her face must be hot now. .

Her sister finally let her go. Ana released the hand that was holding her, and pulled Elsie's wrist towards the spaceship she was parked nearby. Fortunately, not many people were outside in the holy city in the early hours of the morning, Elsie thought while walking. As soon as the door of the spaceship closed, Ana leaned in to kiss her lips again, and the guns and self-defense things she and Ana were carrying fell to the ground.

She tore off Elsie's clothes in a rush, and almost tore the old fabric, but Elsie didn't care about it. The human's breathing is getting heavier and heavier, and the hot breath hit EXO's face. Elsie slowly took off her armor, exposing the soft human skin. Elsie held Ana's face, carefully pecked and kissed the soft human lips and tongue, and then kissed her eyelids and bridge of nose. She slowly took off the armor from the human body, revealing soft skin.

I miss you so much. Ana hugged her, buried her face in her sister's neck, and said, she pressed her teeth on the side of EXO's neck and gnawed thinly. Elsie raised her head unbearably for this, trying to push Ana away, but couldn't resist when the other party pulled off her pants and held her ankle.

Ana lowered her head and pressed her lips to EXO’s wet and soft labia. When she pressed her tongue onto the clitoris, Elsie violently bounced, Ana freed her hand to soothe her sister violently. The undulating lower abdomen made her lie down. She licked into the wet acupoints and twitched back and forth, and then sucked the clitoris that was swollen with pleasure. Two fingers were inserted into the soft vagina that was licked by her, Elsie stood up uncontrollably, pressing Ana with one hand. The back of her head wanted to break free, but Ana pressed her hips and buttocks to prevent her from leaving.

She kept pushing her fingers in her contracted vagina, pressing her tongue on her clitoris, licking and biting, until Elsie screamed and clamped her leg to orgasm, and water flowed out of her fingers. Ana separated Elsie and clamped her thighs tightly, grabbed her knees and pushed up, and directly pushed her cock into the soft vagina. The pleasure of being filled with pain made Elsie almost breathless, but Ana leaned on her body, touching her face affectionately against her chest, and the second child chiseled the small hole she kept tightening. , Several times she reached the mouth of the uterus, and she whimpered.

"Slow down, slow down," Elsie said, panting with her arms around Ana's head. The sour pleasure crawled up her scalp along her spine. She straightened her body and tried to delay the second orgasm that came too quickly. But humans did not slow down. She fixed EXO's body and did not allow the other person to shrink back. She pushed her cock to the deepest part and rubbed her contracted uterus, pressing her two legs, and splashing lustful water everywhere. The mate parts are exposed. Elsie raised her voice and screamed. She felt that her body was about to be overloaded and burned. She curled her cool toes, biting Ana's penis and had a shivering orgasm for the second time. Her vagina shuddered and contracted. Then, hot Ana couldn't help but shoot inside.

Ana hugged Elsie and panted violently. EXO’s hot body was trembling in her arms. Elsie’s breathing was very depressed, but Ana put a finger into her mouth, and all those gasping noises were heard. Leaked out. Ana leaned over to kiss her sister, pulled EXO up from the ground, and let her lie on the only cot in her cabin. Ana freed up a hand to stroke EXO’s buttocks, separating them on both sides, revealing the wet labia and clitoris fucked by her. She pressed her thumb on the clitoris that was not covered by the swollen labia she played with. Elsie trembled all over. The semen she shot in didn't have time to flow out, and it was all pushed back.

"Elsie, sister, look at me." Ana stepped forward again, grabbing EXO's hand and kissing her finger. Elsie turned her head slowly, and Ana clung to her and kissed her. They kissed many times, and Elsie thought, if she weren't EXO, her lips would have been swollen by now. The soft human breasts pressed on her back, and she could smell the unique smell of her sister and the bed, which made her relax completely.

Ana kissed EXO's eyes and nose, and pressed her lips to say that I love you so much. Elsie was like an electric shock. If EXO could shed tears, she would have been full of tears now. She gasped for a long time before repliing that I love you too. Ana satisfactorily hugged her sister's body, and forced her cock into the dripping juice one by one.

As soon as she let go of her lips, Elsie buried her face in the soft bed. She was hot and flabby, suppressing her whimper, and screamed when Ana reached the mouth of the womb. Speak out. Until Ana put all the penis into her body and shot her completely, Elsie raised her head with difficulty, her body stiff and tense and ushered in the third orgasm.

She was shaking all over, her knees on her knees could not support her body, and she fell down. As soon as she pulled out her penis, the white liquid flowed down the base of her legs. Ana rubbed the roots of EXO's legs and kissed the back of her neck with attachment, waiting for Elsie to calm down slowly.

"Next time." Anna said, Elsie turned her head to look at her, Anna went to kiss her eyes again, "Can it be in that room next time? Or the laboratory, you choose a place, I can... …"

Elsie looked at Ana cautiously and a little expectantly, and her heart began to beat wildly again. She knew she could not refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I run this through google translate? Yes.


End file.
